Hidden Secrets
by Spyncr
Summary: Anne likes Lucy more than she should. However, Lucy starts dating someone else so the two friends begin to drift apart. Involves character death.


**Hidden Secrets**

**Anne likes Lucy more than she should. However, Lucy starts dating someone else so the two friends begin to drift apart. Involves character death.**

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE! If I did, Teach and Akainu would be dead instead of Ace and Whitebeard.**

_Is it wrong for me to like her like this?_

This is the thought that passes through the mind of Portgas D. Anne. Recently, she's noticed her feelings for her 'younger sister' have become more toward the romantic side.

The high school senior is currently sitting in her last class of the day, wishing the clock to move faster so she can see her best friends. They had planned to go to their usual hideout after school today. Anne doesn't normally pay attention to what they talk about when they hangout, mainly she just watches Lucy be her normal hyperactive self.

Finally, the last bell of the day rings and Anne quickly packs up her bag and heads to their meeting spot. One of her friends is already there. His blue top hat would stand out in a crowd, much like her orange cowboy hat would. He smiles and waves to the slightly older girl.

"How were your classes today?" He asks, placing his arm over Anne's shoulders. She simply shrugs, "I didn't pay attention. They were boring and I already know this stuff."

"ANNE! SABO!" Suddenly they hear their names being yelled across the hall and are soon tackled by an energetic young sophomore.

"Lucy, didn't you just see them at lunch?" An unfamiliar, calm voice asks. Curious, Anne looks over toward the source. She is surprised to see a boy about Lucy's age standing not too far away from the group of friends.

He is wearing jeans with black dots all over them, a black cloak with odd yellow smiley face designs on it, and has a fuzzy white hat. Anne quizzically raises an eyebrow at the guy and looks to the small girl who is hugging her. "Who is this?"

"Hmm?" Lucy says, glancing back to see who Anne is talking about, "Oh that's Law. He's my new boyfriend." She explains before introducing her friends to said person.

An orange hat is lowered to cover dark eyes as Anne blankly greets the newcomer and carefully removes herself from the hyper girl's grasp "Hey Lucy, Sabo. I just remembered, I have a huge project due tomorrow than I haven't had a chance to start on yet."

The youngest of the three pouts and Sabo gives Anne a questioning look to which the older girl simply shakes her head before leaving the school.

Over the next few weeks, Lucy starts hanging around Law and his friends more though she always invites her friends. Usually Sabo agrees to go with them, but Anne completely hates the idea and politely turns down the invitation.

Her mood change completely flies by the young straw hat girl, but isn't easily hidden from their friend. Cornering the reluctant pyro near her locker, he decides to interrogate her, "Alright, what the hell is up with you? You haven't hung out with Lucy and me in like two weeks. You're always giving some lame excuse for her to believe."

"Maybe I just want to concentrate on school," Anne replies quietly, looking down so her hat is hiding her expression.

"You know I know that's complete bullshit! You've been depressed or something since Lucy and Law started dating. And now you are going to tell me what the fuck is up," Sabo demands angrily.

_I can't say. You'll just tell her._ Anne thinks. "You can't make me tell you."

"Wanna bet?" He argues.

"Sabo, you've never been able to beat me. What makes you think I will let you win, especially when something so embarrassing is on the line? Just leave me alone," she retorts angrily, easily dodging a punch from the blonde man before skipping the rest of her classes and going home.

Back at her apartment, every light is off and in the darkness of her room Anne stares at her ceiling. "Am I so hated that even my friends can't love me? Is this the curse of being my father's daughter?"

As a few more weeks go by, Anne quits showing up to school and even Lucy begins to wonder what's wrong with her 'sister' but she doesn't ask. Sabo however is extremely worried and calls his friend almost daily to check on her.

The blonde boy forgets to call her just once, having fallen asleep immediately after going to an amusement park with Lucy and Law. The next morning when he checks his phone, he's horrified to hear the voicemail that was left by Anne explaining everything.

A few days later, a certain young girl in a straw hat, red vest, and jean shorts has decided to show up at her best friend's house, wondering why the older girl has been avoiding her for a while. She never expected her other friend to answer the door.

"Is Anne here?" Lucy asks, looking past Sabo into the small apartment. Said boy shakes his head and invites her in. "I didn't get here in time…" he explains sadly.

The younger girl tilts her head to the side in confusion, knowing something is wrong, "What do you mean, Sabo?"

Sabo, clad in black rather than his usual blue attire, hugs Lucy "Anne is gone. She shot herself."

Lucy's eyes widen in realization, and cloud over in sadness. "But she promised she'd stay with me…"

**So I decided I wanted to write a sad One Piece fic and this was the result. I hope you like it, or maybe you hate me for killing Ace again. Ah well I like the outcome of this story.**


End file.
